History's of war
by CipherDie
Summary: Y así todo el mundo escucha lo que "debe escuchar" sobre la guerra, nadie sabe nada de la vida de todas las bajas ocurridas en la cruel fiesta donde cada persona en vez de una bebida portaba una bomba. [Karaichi!Fem Song-Drabble] [Basado en la canción BYOB]


_Este drabble esta basado en la canción BYOB de System Of A Down, no se dejen llevar tanto por el ritmo y fíjense un poco más en la letra, para que no digan que se sale del contexto de la canción, jaja._

 _Gracias por leer, y gracias a los que publicaron este reto, para animarme a hacerlo. ((:_

* * *

 _Why d´they always send the poor?_

Ellas están enamoradas, a pesar de verse mal no solo el romance entre dos mujeres, sino también el hecho de que una es hija de un ministro, y la otra una pueblerina "vulgar"; eso no importa, solo desean sonreír junto a la otra, apreciar como sus corazones laten al mismo ritmo aunque sea a escondidas del mundo. Con solo tener la mano de la otra todo basta, ningún vacío existe.

El lugar donde ambas residen, no es el más pacífico de todos. Desde hace varios meses se ha estado anunciando una posible guerra, empezando como rumores y cuchicheos para terminar en lo que parece un hecho y despierta el pánico en los pobladores.

Las personas al mando callan, sin dar detalles de más y manteniéndose neutros ante la situación, preocupando más a su población.

El padre de Ichiko es un ministro importante en el gobierno, y gracias a eso, y las conversaciones poco discretas que este sostiene con sus compañeros, la muchacha término por confirmar la gravedad del asunto, y la crueldad con el que pensaban manejarlo.

 _Barbarisms by Barbaras_

 _With pointed heels._

—Planean reclutar a la población de bajos recursos con campañas falsas, hombres, mujeres, niños, ¡no les importa! Van a enviarlos a un matadero mientras ellos se refugian en sus mansiones y en su oro, solo observando como destruyen su país…- Ichiko solloza en los brazos de su novia, aún sin lograr procesar lo baja persona que era su progenitor y en su patética cobardía. — ¡No es justo, no es justo!-

 _Marching forward hypocritic and hypnotic computers._

La más alta suspira, apretando un poco más a la mujer y acurrucándola en sus brazos.

—Me alegra mucho que no tengas el mismo pensamiento que ellos, que quieras hacer algo por la guerra que nosotros no provocamos.- El comentario de Karako entierra un poco más en su tristeza a la pequeña chica, a pesar de haber nacido en "cuna de oro" repudia su vida de lujos, pues esta se ha formado mediante engaños y robos al estado.

La mirada de Ichiko sube solo para encontrarse con los zafiros preciosos que la bella mujer lleva por ojos, estremeciéndose cuando un pensamiento surca por su cabeza.

—Karako tú… vives en el pueblo.- Nunca le ha molestado que su novia pertenezca a la clase baja, es algo tan superficial que le da igual, sin embargo, ahora que solo se están enfocando en ese tipo de personas…

La piel pálida de la chica parece blanquearse aún más al recordar su procedencia; con todo eso, intenta mantenerse tranquila y suelta una leve sonrisa.

—Aún no es muy seguro que me recluten, princesa. Su atención estará en los varones, pero… Si ese es el caso… Yo me comprometo a salir viva, y regresar por ti.- Las lágrimas vuelven a llenar las pupilas amatistas de la más baja; rodea el cuello de Karako y se aferra a ella con miedo, con terror a no volverla a ver.

— ¡No dejaré que vayas, no quiero que te hagan daño!- Karako suspira, y rodea su cintura, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su pareja.

—No tengas miedo.- E Ichiko se obliga a hacer caso a la petición, tener miedo no es algo que convenga en tiempos de guerra.

* * *

Karako si es una reclutada al ejército, escucha en ese momento el discurso que la gente poderosa ha redactado.

"Lo harán en honor a su pueblo", "los necesitamos a todos", "la nación lo recompensara de manera generosa"

 _"_ _You depend on our protection"_

Pero solo son palabras, ellos saben que ninguno va a volver.

 _Yet you feed us lies from the tablecloth._

* * *

—Prometo que volveré, y cuando lo haga nos iremos a un país donde no haya guerras, y podamos ser felices juntas.- Ichiko intenta creerle, y asiente. Karako le regala un beso, que la azabache corresponde con los labios temblorosos y entre hipidos.

Sin saber que aquel roce será el último.

* * *

Los reclutados se han ido de fiesta, donde en lugar de llevar sus licores cargan consigo sus bombas, ignorando si aún regresaran después del baile estelar.

Ichiko sufre, desde que su novia se fue, vive con incertidumbre y angustia, temiendo que Karako no regrese.

Karako lucha con todas sus fuerzas, traumada y desesperada por todo lo que ha visto; lucha con el fin de poder llevarse a su princesa a un lugar más seguro, con deseos personales, igual que toda esa gente desconocida con la que lucha hombro a hombro.

 _Crying freedom!_

Han pasado dos meses. Cada día llegan más cuerpos para entregar a sus familiares, y la de ojos amatista teme que un nombre específico salga a la luz. El gobierno no hace nada, deja que todo se destruya a su alrededor mientras ellos se esconden de la pugna que comenzaron, se convierten en los verdugos de vidas inocentes.

 _Kneeling roses disappearing into Mose's dry mouth._

— ¡Nakamura Karako!- Finalmente Karako vuelve a casa, pero no regresa por Ichiko como prometió.

Escucha a su madre y hermanas pequeñas llorar, ella no puede aguantar y corre hasta donde la han nombrado, sollozando y rogando que sea broma, y no lo es. Frente a ella tiene el rostro con raspones y heridas graves de quien ama. No sabe cómo reaccionar, su corazón se detiene, y desesperada comienza a gritar.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ LA MANDARON ALLÁ!? ¡ESTA MUERTA POR SU CULPA Y POR SU MALDITA GUERRA, BASTARDOS!- Los sirvientes de su padre la sacan del lugar, a pesar de la resistencia que opone.

Ese día el alma de Ichiko perece con los ojos azules de aquella que amo.

 _Where the fuck are you?_

La guerra termina, con el mundo escuchando lo que debe escuchar, la verdad a medias. Las vidas perdidas en ese campo se olvidaron ya, el dolor ajeno a nadie le importa, las bajas se quedan en rostros anónimos y desconocidos, e historias como esta, de cada reclutado que dio su vida ayer, quedan enterradas y reemplazadas por ordenadores hipócritas e hipnóticos.


End file.
